Sketching
by Poxy Kirkman
Summary: I'm not showing you my drawings until they're as good as yours.' 'And that would be when' i asked. She looked down, away from me 'Never...' - Oh. We'll see about that. Sorry if it sucks!


Okay peeps, so this is like... my first one ever about Julius :S I honestly don't know much about him so it might be OOC... DON'T SHOOT ME!  
Anyways, this is for Priestess15 because she gave me le idea! WHOO HOO!

So, in reviews (if i get any) thank her will you!

I don't own Harvest moon, but i do own any trees in there named bob. Thanks.

* * *

You know, I remember that day very well. I was sat in the blacksmiths pondering over the new designs for my bracelet that I was going to make, when I felt a presence behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and tossed my long violet hair back to see a pair of large brown eyes looking right at the drawing of my bracelet.

"I wish I could draw like that." said the voice that those large brown eyes belonged to.

"Really? That's very nice." I replied to the eyes.

I turned back to my work but I could still feel her behind me. I continued like this for another half hour until I reached the end of my tether. Whirling around I looked those big brown eyes... right, in the eyes...

It made more sense in my head.

"What do you want exactly?" I hissed.

"I want to be able to draw like that." replied the voice, soft and somewhat musical.

"Practice. Just go away and practice." I snapped. There was a moment of awkward silence before she replied.

"Okay~"

It was then that she went away, and it was then that I got a real look at her.

She had large brown eyes, quite beautiful really now that I think about it. She also had soft chestnut hair, coming down to just above her shoulder and flicking out cutely. She was wearing a green tunic, with a pair of brown shorts. She was quite slender, with lovely long legs that she was just casually showing off to the whole island.

"Quit staring Julius."

I turned to see Owen, my 'colleague' of sorts. He looked very smug today.

"Whatever Owen, go crawl into your dirt pit and find rocks." I muttered. He just laughed and slapped my back in a 'jovial' way. Jackass.

It was everyday after that she was watching me draw my designs for clothes, jewelery, hairstyles even. Everyday she would watch, and tell me she wished she could draw like that. I got to know a bit about her too. Her name was Angela, she came from a city not in America (that was the continent closest to the island), but England. Manchester I think it was. She's just a year younger than me, a fair twenty years old.

She's an only child, her mother died when she was younger and she fell out with her father a while ago, which is why she ended up here as a farmer.

We became friends. I told her a bit about me. I'd gone to a fashion collage, I was an orphan and I'd actually lived on the island for a while with my Aunt Mira, I'd only gone away for a while to study. She listened to all my stories of stupid childhood memories, and I listened to hers.

It was quite a comfortable lifestyle. I could work and have a half decent conversation.

Then, all of a sudden, she stopped coming. It was so strange. It was so quiet.

It was so lonely.

At first I dismissed it as her being busy. But then she came in on odd days to get metals and gems refined. She'd say a quick hello but that was it. After a while it was pissing me off, we used to talk a lot and now she was just blanking me?

Could she have found someone more interesting? Did I not interest her? Had I been to quick to make her my friend? No, of course not, that's a daft thought. However, I did want to know why she neglected to visit my like she did before.

So on one of my days off I walked around to her farm. I hadn't really wandered around the island, because if I wasn't at work I was normally at the sundae inn relaxing or at home working on designs. So this was fairly new to me. The atmosphere was pleasant, just calm and relaxing.

I found her house quite easily, because it was the only house in the caramel district, a quaint little thing, with a barn and coop set just aside. There were rows of crops, and a few animals out in pasture.

However quaint it was, Angela wasn't there, so I had to go trolling around looking for her.

My feet led me to the beach. I'd always liked the smell of the ocean, the sound of the surf breaking along the shore, the sight of... Angela with a sketchpad and a pencil.

I walked towards her briskly. As I reached her she still hadn't noticed I was there, I felt my pride swell and I swallowed whatever anxiety I had.

"Hey Angela, whacha doing?"

Her head whipped around and she went bright red. She looked so cute... I remember thinking 'what the hell am I thinking?' She corrected herself as I peered down at her, giving that same small smile I remember so well from our earlier conversations.

"It's nothing important. Just chilling." she smiled again, discretely hiding the sketchpad from my view.

"No, show me. I'd like to see~" I grinned, flashing my teeth, and flicking my hair back, but this only made the brunette stammer, blush and wriggle on her seat nervously as I tried to see around her to the sketchpad.

"No, Julius, I... I don't want to show you until it's as good as what you could do..."

"Oh. And that would be...?"

she cast those marvelous brown eyes down, looking somewhat broken.

"Never..."

* * *

After that I went to the beach every minute I had spare. On my days off I'd sit there with my own sketchpad, drawing pictures of the coast. I'd see Angela there all the time, staring off into space or her eyes were fixed on whatever she was drawing, perfecting whatever vision she had projected onto the paper.

This intrigued me. I found that I was spending my days drawing her, sat beside the coast staring off into the distance. Though, on many of my drawings I drew her in different outfits, sometimes she stood up, one hand pushing her hair back as she smiled over at me.

After a while, she would sit looking at me as I looked at her, both sketching away at whatever we were doing.

It got to be routine, and though it was quiet, it didn't feel quite so lonely. I was content with this.

The weeks went by, and soon spring went to summer, then autumn and finally winter. On very cold days she would not go out to sketch, but she invited me to her house on some days, and we could catch up on our meaningless chatter, and the sketches were left alone for another day.

"Angela, why won't you show me those drawings you do?" I asked her on one such occasion. As usual, she averted her brown eyes from my red ones, and though I was used to this action, it was starting to peeve me.

"Angela, seriously. I don't care how good or bad they could be. I just want to look honey."

She huffed and stuttered for a moment, then sighed in defeat. Heaving herself up from her chair she took my hand and gently pulled me over to a cupboard. I watched as she opened it and pulled out the sketchpad that I'd been so curious about for the past few months.

She passed it over to me, and immediately looked away, her ears turning red in such a delightful way I just wanted to gather her into my arms and fuss over her. I, however, flicked my hair back one again and opened the pad.

And I hadn't expected to see anything as beautiful as what I did.

There were a few pictures of me, where I was working, where I was sat at the beach looking out to sea, or looking over at her. She'd shaded them in a way that could only be described as perfection.

Then what really took my breath away were the ones where it was me and her.

I saw one that looked fairly recent, we were both sat on a sofa, staring into a fire, teacups in hand and the looks on our faces were ones of pure joy, and happiness.

There was one where it was, yet again, where I was at work, and she was peering over my shoulder at whatever I'd been designing.

The last picture showed us together, she was wrapped in my arms, with her head buried in my chest, and we were both holding each other so very close. I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"They're stupid, aren't they? I told you I couldn't draw." she mumbled, face as red as a cherry tomato. I shut the book and placed it back in the cupboard, shutting the door slowly.

"On the contrary Angela;" I started, turning to the young woman "I think they are very good."

I tilted her face up with my fingers under her chin, I saw her wide, shocked eyes and the small little 'o' her mouth was making. I pulled her into a hug, burying my face in her soft brown hair, and wrapping m arms around her.

"I especially liked the one where we were like this." I whispered into her ear, to hear her gasp and I could quite literally feel the heat from her blush radiating against me.

Though after a moment, she seemed to compose herself and she, in turn, wrapped her arms around me.

"Actually, I prefer the actual hugging to the picture." she mumbled against me, pressing her head harder against my chest, probably listening for the quickening beat of my heart.

"Angela, honey. I wish you'd shown me sooner." I said, as I pulled away and looked down at her beautiful face with a smile. She smiled back at me, that red blush still tinting her cheeks.

"From now on, I will."

And she stood on her tiptoes, and gave me a peck on the lips, which I more that happily returned.

* * *

"Look what I drawed! Look!"

I chuckled to myself as I turned away from my desk to see my five year old daughter Amy thrusting a piece of paper at me. Her red eyes were lit up and her brown hair was tied back into a neat ponytail.

"Let's see honey."

I took the paper from her, and spread out the creases. It couldn't really be described as a picture, but more as a few colourful scribbles. A large round purple blob with two red dots was probably me. Then there were two brown blobs, one was larger than the other, so that was probably Angela, and then the smallest blob was between the larger ones, so I assumed that was Amy.

"See daddy, that's me, and mommy, and you! And I drawed lots of prettyful flowers and I want it on the fridge." It wasn't so much of a request as a demand, she'd most definitely inherited my attitude.

I smiled down at the little girl picking her up and carrying her over to the fridge. She grabbed a magnet and stuck it right at the top, in plain view for everyone to see. She squealed in delight as she ran off, probably to do more pictures for the fridge and any other surface she could stick them to.

I admired the scribbles of the young girl, then before I could go back to work, I felt a pair of arms loop around my waist.

"She's done another one I see." said the voice.

I turned to see those large brown eyes that belonged to my wife of six years, Angela. I kissed her forehead and hugged her close to me, reveling in the warmth of her touch.

"It's only the thirtieth one in the past hour." I commented, making her giggle sweetly.

"She's definitely like her father." she said, nudging my side, laughing as I nudged her back.

"Well;" she said, looking me right in the eyes and placing a chaste kiss upon my lips "Lets hope the next one won't be so... creative."

"Yes, that would be- … next one?" I looked at my wife, perplexed as for a moment I didn't register what she had just said. I only clicked when she placed her hands on her stomach, and smiled at me, blushing slightly.

"I'm pregnant Julius. Six weeks gone." she mumbled, burying her face in my chest as she always did.

I was speechless for a moment, before I looked over at Amy and saw her scribbling away, tongue sticking out between her teeth looking ever so focused. I smiled to myself, and brought Angela closer to me.

"That's wonderful sweetheart;" I said as I kissed her atop her head. "Let's just hope it has my hair colour."

* * *

R&R x :)


End file.
